


Bruises on the Skin and Clothes on the Floor

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you're actually jealous of Victoria," Mike laughs ten minutes later when Bill has him pressed up against the wall of the empty for the moment dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises on the Skin and Clothes on the Floor

Mike has seen a lot of purples in his time. There's the hoodie Gabe's been wearing since his conversion to the cult of Cobra. There's the mark on Bill's shoulder from the last time they hooked up that Mike catches glimpses of every time Bill changes his shirt. And now there's Victoria's bra on the floor of a hotel room.

"The shitty part about Gabe's philosophy," Victoria says from behind him, "is the fucking hangovers."

Mike only grunts in response. It is the shitty part.

"Here." Victoria's hand nudges at his bare shoulder, and he turns enough to take the already lit cigarette from her. He'd probably be better off with a handful of aspirin, or maybe another fucking drink, but the cigarette helps.

Mike glances over at the clock while he's smoking. "Fuck, I need to go." He has enough practice with it that he can separate his clothes from hers and get dressed without losing his cigarette or burning anything.

*

"You were out late," Bill says archly when Mike figures out which room they're in and fishes his key out of a bundle of shit in his wallet.

Mike flips him off and works on shoving all his stuff into his duffel. Bill, the shit, already has his bag packed and is just lounging on Mike's unmade bed watching him.

"Hook up?"

Mike ignores him, and turns around to find Bill right there, crowded up against him.

"You and Vicky-T were pretty close last night."

Mike exhales smoke into his face. "Jealous?"

Bill makes a face at him. "That's going to kill you one day."

"I'm going to kill you one day." Mike pushes Bill back. Bill goes easily, laughs, and scoops up his duffel and guitar case.

*

The really shitty thing is that Mike didn't get a fucking shower, so he heads for the one at the venue as soon as they get there. All he wants is to get clean, but he doesn't mind when lips press against the back of his neck. He knows from the angle and the feel that it's Bill.

"Still hungover?"

"Not really." Mike turns in Bill's arms. "Still jealous?"

"I was never jealous." But instead of kissing him, Bill goes for his neck and sucks hard enough to leave a mark.

*

Victoria laughs when she sees him. "Didn't go over too well, did it?"

Mike smirks at her and steps close enough to grab her ass. "Went over pretty well. Too bad it's not a hotel night tonight."

Victoria puts her arms around his neck. "We don't need a hotel room."

"Guess not." Mike loves the way she's soft against him when he kisses her, the way her ass fits the curves of his hands.

"Mike."

Victoria's cheek presses against his as they both turn to look at Bill.

"Uh-oh," Victoria says under her breath.

Mike rolls his eyes. "What do you want, Bill?"

"Soundcheck."

"Not for twenty minutes."

"Fifteen," Bill says flatly.

Victoria steps back and pushes Mike back with a chuckle. "That went over pretty well too."

*

"I can't believe you're actually jealous of Victoria," Mike laughs ten minutes later when Bill has him pressed up against the wall of the empty for the moment dressing room.

"I'm not jealous."

Mike's laugh turns into a moan when Bill presses a line of kisses up his neck and over his jaw.

By the time they get to soundcheck, Mike's hickey count has at least tripled.

*

Mike watches Cobra's set from side stage, with Bill at his back, one of Bill's long arms around his stomach.

Victoria laughs at them as she comes off the stage. She also walks right up to them and takes Mike's mouth in a deep kiss.

Bill's arm tightens and he pulls Mike hard against him.

Mike can't see the look on Bill's face, but Victoria's smirking when she steps back.

"You know," she says, and Mike's pretty sure she's not talking to him, "I'm very good at sharing."

Mike watches her ass as she walks away.

*

"Get that," Bill says when there's a knock on their door the next hotel night.

"Lazy bastard," Mike grumbles. He opens the door without looking to see who it is first, expecting it to be Adam or Michael.

"Drinks?" Victoria holds up a bottle of tequila and pushes past him.

Mike turns around just in time to catch the suspicious look on Bill's face. Victoria seems to ignore it and pours three glasses. She takes all three of them and sits down on the bed next to Bill.

"I told you," she says in answer to a question Bill hasn't actually asked, "I'm good at sharing." She holds out a glass toward Mike.

Mike kneels on the bed to take it from her, which also lets him look at both of them. Victoria's looking at him. Bill turns his suspicious glare on her, but then looks at Mike. Bill tosses his drink back and shifts forward enough to jerk Mike into a rough kiss by the front of his shirt.

There's the clink of a glass against the nightstand. Victoria takes Mike's glass away from him, and then steals him away from Bill for a kiss of her own.

*

Mike wakes up overheated and sore. When he sits up a little, to look at the clock, he finds it's still early and that three people's clothes make a lot of splashes of black on the floor.

It's early enough that Victoria kisses him slow and unhurried before she leaves.

Bill wakes up after she's gone, and tugs Mike closer for an equally slow kiss of his own.

*

Bill drags Mike up to watch the Cobras, holding him close, back against the wall where they can't be seen. He goes out to do "Snakes" and comes back with his eyes shining and his forehead damp with sweat.

Mike grins back at him and kisses him slow and dirty before pulling him around to watch the rest of the set.

The Cobras come off stage laughing, as usual. Victoria smirks at them, but then Gabe catches her around the waist, kisses her neck, and her smile turns a little more natural and she turns away to go with her band.

Mike laughs and shakes his head, and goes with Bill to sign things for the kids.


End file.
